


Relax

by KiraFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraFox/pseuds/KiraFox
Summary: Bumblebee decided Optimus needed to de-stress after a long day and helps him to do it...





	Relax

Optimus moaned softly trying not to squirm as the scout kneeling between his legs sucked and slurped on his spike. ___"How does this happen every time again?"_ Optimus wondered to himself as he struggled to not look down knowing if he did he would overload from not just Bumblebees actions but seeing his scout between his legs Bumblebee forearm resting on his thighs for support and his helm moving to a beat only the scout could hear. Optimus jerked as Bumblebee made a soundless hum around his spike. Optimus panted as Bumblebee decided changed up the pace and speed. Optimus decided Bumblebee wanted him to hurry up and look down at him. Optimus sign as he looked down drinking in the sight that he never grow tired of. Seeing Bumblebee without his mouth guard was a rare sight and one he liked to see as often as he could, unfortunately for him, BumbleBee wasn't really comfortable with it only really doing so in moments like these. Bumblebee smiled up at him around his spike and hummed again this time Optimus watched and overloaded seeing Bumblebee swallow as much of his transfluid as he could, some of it dripping down his chin as he gave the spike one last lick. Bumblebee slowly sat back on his knees as they both tried to catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut or anything like that so please don't hate me if its horrible.


End file.
